


Two Birds

by itsmyperkynipples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmyperkynipples/pseuds/itsmyperkynipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I write a summary it'll give away the entire story. It's only 750 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Birds

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first go at (vaguely written) smut. Short and sweet.

The clock beside your bed obnoxiously flashed 1:26 am. Sleep wasn't coming easily recently, so it was the perfect time to slip out to the kitchen for a glass of wine. Maybe a bottle.

As you made your way through the cold halls of the bunker you noticed light coming from the library. Maybe someone else was as insomnia-ridden as you were tonight. As you shuffled into the library you saw Sam hunched over his computer, eyes glued to the screen, with a cushion in his lap.

"Shit! I- uh- sorry Sam, I didn't mean-" you turned away from him, an attempt to straighten out your thoughts. "Couldn't you lock yourself in your room for- uh- private time?"

"No, no! Y/n, wait! It's- umm- it's not what it looks like, I swear. I had a headache, took some pills, but apparently Dean thought it would be funny to swap out the painkillers for-" he was looking more embarrassed by the second as he tried to find his words, "Viagra." He finally muttered.

You turned back to face him and you just couldn't help the giggle that slipped out. "Fuck, I'm sorry Sam, I shouldn't laugh." You quickly composed yourself. "You realize that 'taking care of it' would probably, you know, take care of it?" 

Somehow he looked even more embarrassed now. "I tried, and then I was trying to kill it by reading lore in Latin. It was kind of working, until you walked in." Now it was your cheeks reddening. You suddenly realized that you were only wearing an obscenely oversized flannel that once belonged to Sam, forfeiting pants because the hem of the shirt dropped to your mid-thigh.

"God, I didn't think anyone would be up to see me." But then a little confidence seeped through you. Sam was turned on, because of you. Sam fucking Winchester, the person you thought about late at night. A tiny smirk crossed your lips. "You know Sammy, I might be able to help you out, if you wanted."

Your boldness only served to turn him on further, and he stood, dropping the cushion. Jesus, he was definitely standing at attention now. You pulled him close to your body, your eyes locking as his hand swept up your left thigh and onto the perfect curve of your ass, squeezing deliciously when it got there. You pulled Sam's stubbled face down and your lips collided in a burst of passion. His other hand moved to your right thigh as he hoisted you up to his waist, lips never parting, your feet crossing behind his back. 

Your pulse was racing as you finally broke apart to breathe. With Sam's strong hands holding you up around his torso, he moved you both toward his bedroom. The moment the door was kicked shut you were ripping at each other's clothes, buttons from your flannel flying to all corners of the room. Within seconds you were both bare with limbs entwined on the bed.

Sam's hands explored every inch of your body, softly stroking and gently squeezing, his lips and tongue blazing trails after them. Slowly his fingers parted your slick folds, when you interrupted. "Sam, baby, I don't mean to be pushy, but could we please save the foreplay for next time?" The way you moaned out your words had his attention in an instant.

His lips returned to yours with a renewed spark, softly sucking and nibbling at your lips. The head of his cock pushed against your cunt, and with very little resistance, he slowly inched his way deep, deep inside you.

"Do you need me to be gentle, Y/n?" He withdrew a little as his breath push the words past your ear. In response, you bucked your hips up and took him deep and hard. Sam well and truly took the hint and began pounding hard, his rhythm never breaking. His name was the only word escaping your mouth as you saw stars before your eyes, still he kept up his pace, stretching your orgasm out longer than ever before. Your strong pulsing grip soon had him falling over the edge.

Rolling you both to your sides, Sam gave you a tender, sleepy kiss. When he withdrew his soft cock, you let out a yawn and curled into his chest, ready to sleep.

Two birds with one stone.

You drifted off as Sam pulled you closer under the covers, whispering sweet nothings.


End file.
